February 21, 2007
Kayla: You're not leaving. Don't turn your back on me. Please. Steve: I almost killed you. Kayla: You didn't know what you were doing. Steve: Guilty with an excuse. That'll keep you safe the next time I go off on you. Kayla: I have never known you to run away from a fight, ever. Steve: I'm not running for my life, Kayla. I'm running for yours -- to protect you the next time my head explodes, I get the urge to kill you. Kayla: I don't need protection. I don't. I need you. Steve: Wake up, baby. I just choked the life out of you. You want the proof? Look at those marks on you. Kayla: No, no, no. You stopped. I brought you back. Steve: This time. Let me tell you something -- there's not gonna be a next time. I'm gonna save your life. I'm leaving. Kayla: You do not get to do this. I'm sorry. Steve: Kayla. Kayla: What? What? Am I walking out on you? Steve: It's for your own good. Kayla: For my own good? You are trashing our marriage. That is not for my own good. Steve: I know this is hard. Kayla: You're damn right it's hard. You're just gonna give up? You're gonna sign off on our future and any chance we have of making you well? Steve: We're not gonna have a future if I stay around. Kayla: I am not letting you go. No, we are gonna stay here, and we are gonna face this together. Steve: We tried that. It was a bust. Kayla: Then we're gonna keep trying. Steve: Kayla, listen to me! The Dimeras did something to me. Don't you understand that? I don't know what it is, but I do know I can't control it. All I can do is disappear -- get as far away from them, so they can't find me, so I can't hurt anybody else. Please. Don't make me live the rest of my life with your blood on my hands. Kayla: All these years I spent grieving you, I never let you go. You know, all my friends said, "get on with your life. Have some closure." Whatever the hell that meant. "Let Steve rest in peace." Steve: I know how hard that must have been for you, baby. Kayla: No, you don't. You don't have a clue. Every morning and I'd crawl out of bed and I'd put on my happy face just to reassure everybody that I was okay. I wore so many masks back then -- you know, the supportive mother, the sweet sister, the good and caring doctor. And then I'd go back home and I'd crawl in bed and I'd just put the sheet over my head like a shroud because my soul was dead and buried with you. Steve: I'm so sorry you had to go through that, baby. Kayla: I never gave up hope. And I kept thinking that you were alive out there, and then, lo and behold, you show up like a walking miracle. Now you want to take that miracle away? Steve: You have to let me go. How can I make you understand? Kayla: You can't. You can never do that. You can take your self-sacrificing hero and chuck it. I want my hero here with me, in our bed together. Steve: You want to take the chance of not waking up in the morning? Kayla: Yeah. Yeah, I do. Steve: No! I have to go. Kayla: Well, then, you know what? You strangle me right now. Just get it over with. 'Cause my life is over without you. Steve: Kayla, don't talk crazy like that. Kayla: It's no crazier than you saying you're gonna run away. Just do it. Just do it. Consider it a mercy killing. Steve: Are you kidding me? Kayla: No, I'm not kidding you. Love changes all the rules. Steve: I'd rather kill myself. Kayla: You see? We feel exactly the same way. We can't survive without each other, so why even try? Steve: I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry you'll be alone again. I'm sorry you have to go through this. Kayla: No, listen. Just stay with me. Stay, please. Please. Steve: I can't. I love you too much. Steve: Baby, come on. Kayla: No, no, no. Steve: Give me that. Kayla: No. You want out of here, you're gonna have to go through me. Steve: I'm not gonna need that stuff anyway. Kayla: Steve, Steve! You are such a coward. You are such a coward! You promised me! For better, for worse. Do you remember that? Well, this is as worse as it gets, and you're walking out! I wish you had never come back! I wish you had never come back. Steve: Shh. Kayla: Steve: There's fear in your face. I put that there. Kayla: No. Listen to me. I am afraid of losing you. I don't feel alive unless I'm with you. Our hearts felt like they were gonna explode. When that doesn't exist, we don't exist. Steve: Kayla, stop. Please. Kayla: No, listen to me. Look how it used to be with us. Nothing would stop us. Nothing would tear us apart. You want to throw that away? I'm not gonna let you. Steve, please. Please. I love you. Steve: I love you Sweetness. I love you. Kayla: No. Oh, god, no. Please. Oh, no. No. Kayla: Steve: You win. I'll do whatever you say. Just don't hurt Kayla. EJ: Kayla's fate is entirely in your hands. Steve: Whose fate is in whose hands now, you son of a bitch? Please. Don't hurt Kayla. EJ: Huh? I would never do anything to harm the woman you love. Hey, buddy. You're one of us now. Steve: One of us. EJ: Let's start with something nice and easy, shall we? Bring John black to me. Steve: Bring John black. Bring John black. Kayla: Oh, hello. Hello, it's me. Listen, I got to talk to you. It's about Steve. It's a matter of life or death. Category:2007